Three Generations
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: T.R. is not your average fire witch. She tries hard to imitate her grandmother Queen Cimorene.
1. Author's Note

I know that many people don't like how I write, and that's fine with me. But if you don't like it, then may I suggest not reading it? Then it would make everyone happy! If you like it at all, then may I suggest reviewing? (MAJOR HINT!)


	2. In Which We Review The Charecters

Here is my version of the never written fifth book.

**THE CHARACTERS!**

_Mendanbar- The king of the Enchanted Forest and got stuck in a semi-dimensional vortex.  
_

_Cimorene- Mendanbar's wife, and mother of Daystar.  
_

_Daystar- Prince of the Enchanted Forest and Father of Joano and T.R.  
_

_Sharia- Daystar's wife and a fire witch.  
_

_Joanoten Roal (Joano)- Future ruler of the Enchanted Forest and 3 years older then his sister. He acts like a girl a lot.  
_

_Twilight Rose (T.R.)- A rebellious girl who wants to be like her grandmother. She also had so much magic in her blood that (unless mad) she can change her appearance. She is a fire witch and her claim to fame is that she can use the sword but her brother can't. Her best friend is Tollog.  
_

_Telemain- Husband of Morwren, father of Tollog, and a magician.  
_

_Morwren- Wife of Telemain, and a witch with MANY cats.  
_

_Tolerfyl Logan (Tollog)- Best friend of T.R. and a mixture of his parents._

_KAZUL!- If anyone had no idea who this is, then why are you reading these stories? Plus the god-mother of T.R.  
_

_Ramnernin- The dragon who accompanied Daystar & Sharia on their trip and eventually became a guy.  
_


	3. In Which There Is Jealosy

**Chapter 1**

----------I raced down the path to my favorite herb picking spot. Tollog was right behind me. We both were trying to invent a spell that could pick herbs for us. We aren't lazy or anything, we just have better things to do with our time. I smelt the clover and the feverfew. I even kept this plant which the extract from it has the same properties as lemon soap-water. I called it Leiron, the dragon word for melt. I was broken out of my reverie by Tollog saying, "So what time does your brother's party start?" I hated my sissy brother more than anything. Tollog instantly looked worried so I asked, "What is it Tollog? Did you see an elf?" Tollog, for some strange reason, was scared of those things. He was six, I am five, and I am part magician, part dragon, part fire witch, and part adventurer. Tollog said, "Your hair is on fire again." Oh, great, Mom hated it when I burned through my good tunics. We picked as much as we could and then raced back to the palace.

----------Mom flipped when she saw the ruined tunic, but just then Dad came along, "Sharia, give the poor girl a break. It's not like you didn't burn tunics when you were younger." I giggled as Mom and Dad started one of their many "discussions" that were very funny. Grammy Cimmy came in and rolled her eyes, and then walked up and said, "Daystar, Sharia, it's almost time. Go down stairs and make sure Mendanbar didn't mess up with the decor." Then she picked up me and went to make sure my brother was properly dressed. I suggested that Grammy dress him in a kilt (which in dragonic tongue means manly man), since he kept stealing my dresses. She said no.

----------I sighed, he was the heir of the sword, but I think it senses his sissiness and refuses to be held by him. But me, on the other hand, can hold it. But Mom says, "The is only KINGS of the Enchanted Forest, never Queens who can use the sword." I think it's about time, and I'm about as cool as they come. My brother was eight and it was like my parents ignore me, but they adore him. But a bonus was that my God-mother, Kazul, was there, so I spent the party with her. I glared at my brother, and secretly wished that he was never born.

* * *

Done! Thank you for reading this chapter and please review!


	4. Where TR Is Ambushed

A/N: I love this chapter!

* * *

Five Years Later

----------I sat around in my workshop, it was my birthday, but who remembered? No one but Grandma Cimmy. I felt so rejected, no one loved me, I was just a third wheel. Sure the servants knew about me, but my brother was the important one, not me. I was allergic to only one thing, wizards, and I never sneezed, usually, "Achoo!" My eyes went wide, wizards here? Oh my word, I must inform Grandfather! But when I looked into the Great Hall, there was Grampy, Dad, and Sissy Boy tied up. I raced to where Grandfather now hid the sword, under his bed of all the places in the world! I grabbed it and ran to Grammy, we hid and saw as Mom was dragged down to the Great Hall. I was the only one not captured who could use the sword. Once the wizards were out of sight, we ran to a window and climbed down the staircase that I thanked my ancestor for. We were spotted though and we slipped into the forest.

----------We hid in a cave that had food. Grandma said until she thought of a better place, we would stay here. They knew about Grandma's connection to dragons, so nope, Dad's old home, nope, Mom's old home, nope, Telemain and Morwren's, nope. We could not go to an obvious place, but those were the only ones we could think of until Grandma said that they didn't know where she came from, so we slipped off after hiding the sword in our cave. I placed many shields on it on every entrance, so that only I could go back in. Then Grandma took me to Linderwall.


	5. In Which There is No One Left

Six Years Later

-I slipped into my new bedroom, I just couldn't take it any more. I had to leave this town, this palace, my home needed me! I could tell that. Grandmother saw me, and I explained that I was the last one left if they killed Grandpa. I just had to go back home. Grandma agreed and we slipped out of the palace at the night. I just hope that Grandad wasn't killed yet.

* * *

-We walked past the edge of the forest and headed to the place where I hid the sword. Either someone else inherited the throne (impossible since I had the sword now) or they didn't kill Grandad just yet. We slipped through the forest but soon I started to sneeze like crazy. We were ambushed by five wizards. I sucked up their magic before they could finish the spells. Then I used it back on them. Just then I felt dizzy, and I heard something being shouted by many voices.

-I woke up an hour later. Grandmother helped me up. We continued the journey. We sometimes bumped into wizards, but I took care of it. Every so often I would hear something being shouted, but after that I couldn't remember what was shouted. There seemed to be an abundance of wizards in the Enchanted Forest lately. We joined up with the good creatures left. Then we got close.

-We peeked around the tree. We saw a shield around the palace, and I could sense wizards inside. Just then a huge burst of energy shot from the palace, it knocked me and Grandma over and then the forest went crazy. Grandma cried, I hid and creatures came from everywhere. Many saw Grandma and tried to comfort her, but all failed. I stood up and marched to the palace. The wizards saw me, and I used the magic to scare them out of the palace. There the others took care of them. I knelt next to my Grandfather's empty body. I cried and cried until a group of four human like creatures came in with a lot of cats. I stood up and turned to them, it was Grandmum, Morwren, Telemain, and Tollog. Grandmum was crying hard with Morwren comforting her. Tollog ran up to me and started comforting me. Telemain covered up Grandad's body.

-I was pronounced Queen of the Enchanted Forest. Everyone attended my ceremony. But I was wearing black, along with everyone else. I refused to drop the initials and go by my true name. Everyone attended the party, where everyone had a great time, except me and Grandmother. She was extremely sick and no one could save her. She was slowly fading away. She passed away two minutes later. I married Tollog and that's were the next story begins!

* * *

A/N: This story is finished and there will not be a second.


End file.
